Rencontre inattendue
by MicroFish
Summary: AU/OS - Dean est flic et se voit contraint de questionner l'homme de son passé, un certain Castiel Novak. [Destiel]


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Tout à l'heure, j'ai été prise d'une envie bestiale d'écrire cette OS et bimmm, le voilà terminé en quelques heures.

Bref, je ne m'évertues pas à vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** - * Rencontre inattendue * - ***

Si j'avais choisi de devenir flic, c'était avant tout pour rendre hommage à mon défunt père. Défunt père autrefois militaire sauf qu'à l'époque, ma vie ne me permettait pas de disparaître des mois. J'avais donc décidé de m'inscrire à l'école de police. Et voilà, depuis quinze ans, je faisais ce métier, j'avais grimpé les échelons et j'étais devenu une rock star dans mon service. On me demandait conseil, mon avis, mes envies. Bref, aucun ne pouvait se passer de moi. Et quand un cas ou une affaire étaient trop compliqués ou trop surréalistes, c'était à moi qu'on faisait appel. Dean Winchester. Un nom que je tenais fièrement sur mon petit bureau en marbre. Mon père aurait été fier.

\- Dean ! J'ai un cas pour toi qui t'attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je te fais un topo rapide. On fait une descente chez lui, grâce à un contact, on le surprend avec cinq kilos d'héroïne et il fait sa forte tête en niant que tout ce qui se trouve chez lui n'est pas à lui. Tu vois le genre ?

\- Tu veux que je lui fasse cracher le morceau, quoi ?

\- Exact. S'il est effectivement innocent, il protège quelqu'un, je veux savoir qui.

Benny, mon coéquipier de terrain, se barre après avoir déposé un dossier sur mon bureau. Je le prends et m'extirpe en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Je salue mes collègues d'un signe de tête pour certains, d'autres d'une grimace avant de reprendre mon air de gros méchant poulet et j'ouvre la porte rapidement pour la refermer aussitôt. Sauf que mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner, je n'entends même pas la porte claquer. _Petit 1_ : le mec installé sur cette chaise est juste incroyablement beau et sexy. _Petit 2_ : ce mec est justement mon ex pour qui je m'étais interdit de devenir militaire.

\- Dean ?

 _Petit 3_ : il a encore et toujours sa voix qui me rendait fou. Rauque et terriblement suave. Je m'installe vite et bien, oubliant mon coeur tambouriner anormalement dans ma poitrine, oubliant également mes joues qui semblent devenir de vrai volcan. Je me racle la gorge en évitant à la perfection les yeux de mon ex-amant. Des yeux bleus volumineux au couleur de l'océan ou du saphir, au choix. J'ouvre le dossier, mes mains un peu tremblantes et je me penche sur son cas. Castiel Novak.

\- Tu as été pris en possession de cinq kilos d'héroïne, Cas..tiel, et tu restes convaincu que cette drogue est arrivée chez toi par hasard ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, Dean. Tu me connais. Jamais je ne me suis drogué. J'ai déjà du mal à boire deux verres d'alcool alors la drogue ?

\- Chacun change, Castiel. Toi le premier.

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux près à rétorquer puis, finalement, il se mord la lèvre. Geste qui me rend encore plus fébrile. Bon sang, il la mordait toujours quand j'étais à quatre pattes entre ses jambes ou quand je lui disais des choses salaces. Je chauffe, me gratte la nuque et me reconcentre sur l'objectif.

\- Depuis quand vis tu dans l'appartement ?

\- Trois ans.

Trois ans que mon ex vit dans le même patelin que moi et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, ni que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de croiser ?

\- Locataire, hein ? Des gens fréquentent ton appartement ?

Un mec par exemple ? Son mec ? Casé ou célibataire ? Je contemple sa présentation et sourit quand je vois indiqué "situation matrimoniale : divorcé". Bam, ça t'auras appris à jouer au con avec moi.

\- Des amis. Il y a un truc dans mon dossier qui te fait rire ?

\- Ouaip'.

Salle d'interrogatoire. Comme son nom l'indique, je peux en savoir plus, non ? Sa vie privée m'intéresse surtout celle qui date d'une quinzaine d'année.

\- Divorcé ?

\- En quoi est ce pertinent sur mon incarcération ?

\- Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose. Le méchant, c'est toi. Pas moi.

\- Tu crois que c'est judicieux que ce soit toi qui les pose, les questions ? Parce qu'à en croire tes gestes, j'estime que tu vas remonter à bien plus loin que ces quelques mois.

Hé ouais, _bébé_ , le patron, aujourd'hui, c'est moi et si j'estime que remonter dans le passé soit indispensable alors je pose des questions sur le passé. Et j'estime en avoir le droit.

\- Je remonte jusqu'où j'ai besoin et, _oh tiens_ , j'ai besoin de connaître quelques détails dans les années 2000.

Des yeux noirs me répondent et je souris de plus belle.

\- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

\- Tu es sérieux, Cas ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des putains d'explications, non ? Tu t'es barré sans un mot, je te rappelle !

\- Je répète : je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

Je tape mon poing sur la table, il sursaute et je le fixe profondément, attendant une faille dans sa coquille vide.

\- Je t'assure, Cas, que si tu persistes à jouer au con, je vais en faire de même ! C'est moi qui a les cartes en main ! Je peux te faire encourir une peine de 10 ans. 10 ans !

Mon ex plisse le front, ses sourcils suivent la cadence et, au bout d'un moment qui me semble durer des heures, il soupire en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- D'accord, Dean. D'accord.

Ses deux mains se joignent entre elles et son regard dévie vers elles.

\- Bien.

Je m'installe à nouveau confortablement et l'observe. Nom d'une biquette, il est toujours aussi bien foutu. Ses muscles ressortent sur ces biceps, _putain_ , qu'est ce que je paierais pour qu'il me reprenne juste cinq minutes dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi es tu parti, Cas ?

\- Je.. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Il mord ses lèvres à nouveau et mon corps se tend. C'est pas vrai, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur elles.

\- Mais encore ? Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Ton père.

Mon père ? En quoi pouvait il être impliqué dans ma relation avec Cas alors qu'il est mort bien avant que je le rencontre ?

\- Mon père ?

\- Dean… Ton père n'est… n'était pas mort quand nous étions encore ensemble..

J'éclate de rire devant la supercherie de mon ex-amant. Si il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir avec ce genre de déclarations, c'était mal me connaître.

\- S'il te plaît, Cas, plus de mensonges.

\- Je… Je ne te mens pas.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et je peux voir quelques larmes se débattre entre ces cils. Mon coeur se brise. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité le rendre malheureux, il était tout. Il est tout. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais marre, j'avais besoin d'explications quitte à ce qu'il souffre par ma faute. J'avais souffert moi aussi.

\- Dean… Quand tu es parti faire ton service en tant que commissaire, j'ai eu la visite d'un homme bourru et haineux. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était un de tes oncles vu les traits familiers sur son visage, je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec tes photos de famille, il avait vraiment changé mais il m'a vite fait comprendre que c'était ton défunt père… Dean… Il m'a menacé, insulté, il m'a détruit. Il…

A présent, de chaudes larmes dévalées ses joues. Je reste interdit, pas certain de vouloir connaître la suite mais j'en avais besoin, il le fallait, malgré tout.

\- Il a même été beaucoup plus loin. Je suis désolé, Dean. Tellement désolé.

\- Pou..Pourquoi mon père serait venu te voir, toi ? Pourquoi est ce que ce serait vers toi qu'il s'est tourné, hein ? Explique moi parce que, je suis désolé, mais ce que j'entends, c'est juste un _beau ramassis de connerie_ !

Castiel baisse le visage, se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

\- Il avait honte que son fils, son seul fils soit gay. Il répétait qu'un homme devait épouser une femme, avoir des gosses et non de devoir "sucer une queue".

Putain, bien sûr que mon père n'aurait jamais accepté mon penchant et c'est justement parce qu'il était mort que je m'étais permis de penser à moi et mes propres envies. Pleins de sentiments déboulent dans ma tête. Déjà, mon père ne serait pas mort. De deux, il avait gâché ma vie en s'incrustant chez mon mec. De trois, Castiel a eu l'air d'avoir réellement souffert et je ne parlais pas simplement moralement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, Cas ?.. Dis moi...

Même si, au contraire, je ne veux pas savoir le moins du monde. Mais, putain, c'était Cas, quand même, pas un mec rencontré au bar. C'était le mec qui devait m'accompagner toute une vie, être à mes côtés chaque matin et si John l'avait détruit, je ferais de même envers mon - soit disant - père en vie.

\- Je… Je peux pas, Dean.

Les larmes ne cessent de briser notre échange visuel. Je me lève et m'accroupis à ses côtés, ma main se posant sur son genoux. J'avais besoin d'une vérité, cette vérité.

\- Cas…

\- Il m'a violé...

Le seul geste que je fais, dans l'immédiat, est de poser mes deux mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à affronter mon regard. Mon cerveau éteint, pas certain de bien avoir déchiffré les mots sortant de cette bouche délicate et gercée.

 _\- Violé_?..

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas briser les souvenirs que tu avais de lui et j'avais besoin de me faire aider. J'en avais terriblement besoin. Encore aujourd'hui. De temps en temps, quand les souvenirs sont trop présents.

Violé ? Mon père - censé être mort, pour rappel - aurait violé mon mec pendant mon absence ? Mon père était con, bourru, vulgaire, méchant et violent mais un violeur ? Bon sang, pourquoi je ne suis même pas si surpris que ça ? L'armée, ça change un homme et déjà que c'était un beau connard avant ça… Mon coeur se brise en admirant la tristesse dans les yeux de mon ange. Son surnom. Il était parti pour moi, pour éviter que ce cauchemar hante mes nuits à mon tour et, aujourd'hui, il se décidait à me le dire parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur moi pour lui rappeler ce genre de souvenirs immondes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Cas…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ma faute... Je n'aurais jamais dû lui ouvrir, jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais ton copain..

\- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, de ce que tu as subi parce que c'est mon père le fautif. J'en suis en parti responsable, Cas. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu sais, je vais mieux aujourd'hui. Je me suis battu et relevé. C'est juste que… t'en parler à toi, c'est plus _douloureux_.

Je pose mon front sur le sien, goûtant notre étreinte nouvelle, m'enivrant de son odeur, sa chaleur, son souffle. Je respire comme avant, comme quand je me levais le matin en sentant sa présence. Il avait souffert par ma faute, parce que mon père était venu hanter ses rêves. Nos rêves. Plus jamais.

\- Ca te dit, Cas, de prendre un verre avec moi ?

\- Quand ? Parce que oui, ça me dit beaucoup.

Je souris et j'embrasse son front tendrement. Cet homme, je l'ai aimé, je l'aime encore et pour toujours. D'autres souvenirs viendront faire écho aux siens, feront disparaître ceux-là et tout va reprendre par un simple verre. Notre histoire reprendra une teinte colorée, j'en fais le serment.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Et mon problème de drogue ?

\- Quelle drogue ? Quel problème ?

Je me redresse, lui enlève les menottes et je l'embrasse. D'abord tendrement, puis, avec plus d'ardeur lorsqu'il répond à mon baiser et, enfin, je l'embrasse comme un second souffle, une nécessité comme si mes lèvres s'étaient tues jusqu'à les retrouver. Je revis, je renais. Son odeur est identique, parfaite. Sa langue me goûte, m'emprisonne, m'entraîne dans un ballet majestueux. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses hanches, le soulèvent pour le déposer sur la misérable table de la salle. Puis, elles partent à l'assaut de son tee-shirt, caressent la peau dévêtue. Encore une fois, je renais de mes cendres. L'homme qui me fait face est un ange, mon ange, mon élu, mon âme soeur. Je soupire de bonheur en sentant ses lèvres parcourir mon cou, sa langue effleurer ma pomme d'adam. Je suis heureux, ailleurs. Je me penche pour que mes lèvres atteignent les deux bouts de chairs tendus vers moi, je les mords, les lèches, marquant mon territoire autrefois conquis. Puis, mes mains s'aventurent plus bas, déshabillant les tissus qui entravent mon objectif. Je le sens, tendu, gorgé de sang, se dressant pour moi, m'invitant à le prendre, le caresser. Ma main s'évertue à le satisfaire, emmenant une cadence de plus en plus soutenu, incontrôlable. Il m'embrasse, se cambrant pour que j'accélère, réunissant à nouveau nos langues, s'imprég…

\- Euh… Dean ? Quand je t'ai demandé de lui faire cracher le morceau, c'était un sous-entendu, hein ?

* * *

 **Si vous saviez comment j'ai aimé l'écrire cette OS ! Un peu de drama et de lemon soft.**

 **Des réactions ?**


End file.
